Finally Looking
by BloodyxLove
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and Bella just happens to be in love with him. They have been together forever, and always thought of each other as nothing more than family. What happens when everything starts to change when Edward finaly looks at her?
1. Fixing Up

**Okay, hello, my fellow readers! Hi!! So this is my 3rd fanfiction. I absolutely love writing for Twilight. Can't get enough of it, so I have to read it! Anyways. I am trying to take a different spin on things, I hope you like it a lot. Please review, though, and I will give you ALL COOKIES!! YAY!! I AM A COOKIE MOMMY!! Hehe!! **

**Anyways, so I am fifteen. I dont really have a lot of time right now, But when I get out of school I will have this thing updated like EVERYDAY! This thing is going to become my new obsession and I shall call it...Well...The title...hehe -stares around- anyways. SO... Here is it!!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

_Ch. 1- Fixing up_

* * *

_I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not. I love-_

I was doing it again. I couldn't help myself though. I was so in love with Edward, but I just couldn't possibly bring myself up to say it. See, me and Edward have been best friends for years. We have been there for each other, always. When we got into high school, we both immediately became the line of gossip. I guess people thought we were together, because I had many people come up and ask me if I was "going with Cullen". That was the name they gave him. I never really understood it.

People thought we were together, but they were wrong. We both never thought of going out. At the time, it even seemed repulsive. We would laugh at them and tell them how stupid they were, but they never listened. If they even saw me and Edward hugging they would turn right around and tell the closest person to them that we were together. Literally. I have seen it in the act. They are like lions.

It is now junior year, though, and I am as in love with Edward as ever. We are still very popular, but people have stopped talking about us. Well, besides the days after we had a date with someone, but other then that, they don't talk about _us._ Edward and I. though, I wish they still did.

"Bella," Edward said my name in a bemused tone.

"Huh?" I looked over to him. We were in school, in Biology class. We had a table to ourselves since we seemed to work well with each other and not flirt the whole time. That's what I did with other guys before. I flirted with them because, well, at the time I wasn't in love with Edward. But now that I was, I didn't flirt with anyone. I just went on dates and made out with them.

"Do you know how to do this?" he asked a crooked smile on his face, which made my heart sink. He was so beautiful; his emerald green eyes, his bronze disarrayed hair, and his beautiful white alabaster skin. Oh, how I longed to touch that face. To fill how soft his skin really was. But only girls that were going out with him got to touch that face.

"Lucky whores," I mumble almost incoherently.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"What?" I mimicked.

"What did you say?"

"What _did _I say?" I said mainly to myself.

"Something about skunky doors," he said and then laughed.

I cracked a small smile, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, actually I believe you do."

"Sure, go ahead and think that," I retorted.

"Fine, I will," he said in fake annoyance and then turned his back to me. _How childish was he?_ I wanted to laugh, but I knew that would just make him do even stupider stuff and I couldn't end up on the floor with hysterics in Biology. The teacher would defiantly have something to say about that.

I sighed and looked down at the work in front of me. I had no clue how to do this.

"Hey Edward?" I called his name and he turned to face me, his eye brows raised.

"Yes, Bella?" My heart flipped. I loved when he said my name. It played off of his lips like music.

"How do you do this?" I asked.

"I just asked you the same question," he frowned.

"You did?"

"Yes," he said and his frowned slowly disappeared into a smirk.

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure."

He just laughed and I scowled.

Edward was always like this. He loved to joke around with me and be the person to make fun of me. We were best friends though. That's what we did.

"B-Bella?" I heard someone's boyish voice come from behind me.

I looked behind me to see of course –the little puppy dog looking Mike.

"Uh, yes? Can I help you?" I asked, a little agitated. I hope he wasn't coming over to ask me-

"Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Of course. Exactly what I thought he would ask. Of course I would always turn him down, but he had never asked me out in front of Edward. I froze up. I could feel my face getting warm.

"I am sorry, Mike, but no…again." I sighed and looked away.

"You really hurt his feelings," Edward murmured to me. My heart started racing. I could feel it pounding in my ears and that made me blush even more. _I hope he can't hear my heart beat, _I thought to myself.

I shrugged. Shrugging was good; I didn't have to talk and have my voice crack, only to have him start laughing again.

"Hmm," he hummed to his self and then talked louder, "Hey, Bella, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

I looked up at him and saw a grin slide onto his face. I guess my eyes were filled with to much happiness.

"Sure," I said after a moment of composing my face…and voice.

He chuckled to himself and that made me think he was joking. I looked back down to my work and then raised my hand. I needed help.

School went by quickly. Edward came over to talk with me at lunch, but then he left after a few minutes to sit with some other girls. I grimaced. I hated how those girls fell all over him. They weren't worth his time. I was. I almost started laughing at myself. How I sounded like _one of those girls._

After school Edward met me by my truck.

"So, I will pick you up at your house at about seven?" Edward asked as Alice, his sister, called after us.

"Hi, Bella!" she said cheerfully as she ran up to kiss my cheek.

"Hey, Alice!" I said back with as much enthusiasm, "Where's Jasper and Emmett and…Rosalie?" I asked her.

See, Jasper was Alice's boyfriend who was Rosalie's twin brother. They used to be nearly inseparable, until Rosalie met Emmett –her boyfriend; Edward and Alice's brother. They were all close to each other and lived together with their adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme. When I met them all for the first time they were immediately welcoming me in with welcome arms. I loved them all very much; they were like my second family.

"They had to take care of something that had to do with the seniors," she gave a small "humph" and a frown carved into her cute face.

"Aw, Alice. You can always come to my house with me." I welcomed and she immediately perked up.

"Or…" she weighted –I am guessing some options for what we could do. "We could always go to my house!" she squealed. I really did not see how Jasper could handle her enthusiasm.

"Alice…" I groaned and slumped over. I almost nearly forgot about Edward, until he gave a soft chuckle. I snapped my head over to him and gave him a glare. He shut up, but still kept a small smile on his lips.

"Please, oh Please, Bella!" Alice started jumping up and down. What was with her today? She really seemed to be a bit antsy about something.

Before I could say anything, Edward interrupted. "Alice, if she comes over there, make sure she is ready to go by seven." Alice gave him a confused look, "We are going to a movie."

Alice's eyes beamed with joy and a mischievous grin spread onto her face. Oh no. What did she have planned?

"Okay," was all she said, as she hopped away from us and down to Edward's car.

"So, I guess I will see you in…what, twenty minutes?" Edward asked.

"I suppose." Edward gave me a smile and then turned around and headed off to his Volvo.

"Hey, Edward…" I called after him, and he turned around. "How are Rose, Jasper, and Emmett going to get home?" I asked, confused –since Edward usually drove everyone home.

"Emmett has his jeep today," Edward jerked a thumb behind his head, and there I saw it. A huge black jeep sat, parked, right beside his car.

I nodded, trying to act uninterested. I think he saw through it though.

"Silly, Bella. See you soon," he gave me a crooked grin, before turning and walking to his car again. I let in a shaky breath as I climbed into the truck.

I turned it on and it roared to life. The noise was so loud, I absolutely hated it. I would always try to get out of the school parking lot before I drew to much attention to my self.

So, off I was to Edward's house. The one and only guy I would ever love. If only he knew.

I reached the big white house in the mass of green growth. The home never seized to shock me every time I came here. This was, for the time being, almost everyday.

Parking my truck off to the side where the garage was, I made my way inside to find Alice sitting in the living room, and Edward at his piano. Wow, did that music know how to make someone almost faint, or what? His melodies were so simple, but also so complex.

It felt as if everything had stopped –including time- except for the sound of Edward's tune and my heart beat, until Alice cheered over to me.

"Bella!" she sang, as I blinked a couple of times, before finally making eye contact.

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"Where?" I asked a little confused. Didn't she want to come back to the house?

"To my room," she skipped over to me and grabbed my hand, trying to tug me up the stairs. I glanced one more time at Edward, but he didn't even seem to notice anything around him. He was in his own little world. I allowed Alice to pull me up the stairs and to her and Jasper's room.

"Okay, so what are we doing in here?" I asked as I planted myself on her bed.

"Well, since you and Edward are going to the movies tonight, I think you should let me do your make-up!" Alice had a smile plastered onto her face.

I shook my head, and held up my hands, "No, Alice. Absolutely not," I never thought I looked bad. I always had mascara on with lip gloss. It seemed to be enough for all the guys to pay attention to me.

"Please!" She began to beg again.

"No!" I tried to sound fierce, but I think I sounded just a bit weak. Why, oh, why did this always happen to me. She loved to play dress up with me. I was like her life size doll.

"Please, please, please!" Alice sang, and then she started to pout. Her eyes wide and sad and her bottom lip jutting out.

I gave in, like always. "Fine," I groaned.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and then dragged me over to her vanity mirror and seat. Getting out her make-up, not that she really needed any, all of the Cullen's were beautiful, and she turned to me.

"Sit," she demanded. I did as she said and sat, looking straight into the mirror. "No, no, Bella," I looked up to see Alice setting her stuff down, waving a finger at me.

"What?"

"You can not see yourself in the mirror until I am done. Turn around," Okay, so bossy Alice was scary.

I groaned, but played along, not wanting to crumple her happiness.

"At least turn some music on," I pleaded.

"That's the spirit, Bella!" She chirped and then ran to her stereo. Alice turned on one of her favorite CD's and we began jamming to the first song.

It was "Bad Boy" by Cascada.

Alice started out singing:

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

Then I joined in with her:

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Then I sang by myself:

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

We both sang together again:

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand

We stopped singing and Alice sang:

That I don't need you again

Then I got the last line:

No I don't need you again

By the end of the song we were up, dancing, and clutching our sides from laughing so hard. The next song started, but we decided to cool it for a bit, Alice stopped laughing when Rosalie walked in.

"Jeez, you guys! The music is turned up so loud, that we all heard it _outside_." That made a whole new round of hysterics start, until Alice told me to sit back in the chair. I nodded and walked back over to the chair.

"What are you doing to her, Alice?" Rose joked.

"Just fixing her up. She has a date tonight with Edward!" Rose looked shocked between me and Alice.

"No way!" Rose high fived Alice. Alice and Rose wore identical smiles.

"It is _not _a date," I gave them both serious looks.

"Right," Alice rolled her eyes, but then turned to eye Rosalie, who laughed.

Alice walked back over to me and began to, as she put it, "fix me up".

After about thirty minutes, she finally leaned back to analyze me. Rose was right beside her.

"I like it, but I think we should do curls. Oh, and I have this cute outfit!" Rosalie added, before waiting for an answer and she was off to her room. She came back with a curling iron in one hand and a pair of pants and a shirt in the other.

"What time are they two leaving?" Rose asked Alice.

"At seven, so that gives us," Alice looked at her alarm clock. "Damn, that gives us an hour left. Okay, let's get to work."

Rosalie plugged in her iron, and as soon as it was ready she began curling. Alice made sure that my make-up went well with the shirt that I was going to wear; only having to make a few touches, but then she was done and waiting on Rosalie. Finally after what felt like forever, she backed away, too.

"Wow, Bella, you look hott," Rose said.

"Thanks," I grimaced. I was about to turn to look at myself in the mirror when Alice stopped me. "No! You have to put on the outfit first. Now strip," I was about to protest, but when I looked at Alice, she was wearing a death glare.

"Okay," I grabbed the fabric from them and quickly undressed. When I slipped on the clothes, I felt utterly naked.

"Guys, what is this?" I asked looking down at my outfit. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue dress that came to my mid-thigh. It was short sleeve and had a dangerously low neck line. The dress hugged my curves. I couldn't believe I was wearing something like this.

"An outfit, silly!" Alice chimed in as she pulled me over to the full body mirror.

I didn't know what to think. I was shocked. The outfit looked better on me then I thought it did. Well, then, there was what my face looked like. My hair was in loose curls, pinned in just the right place. My eyes were a smoky blue, with a touch of eyeliner and mascara. My lips shined blood red.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly. I didn't think I could ever look this amazing. Not to be arrogant, or anything.

They both laughed.

"You look amazing, Bella. But there is one more thing that will go great with your outfit." Alice walked into her closet and then came out with a shoe box in her hands.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked, as she pulled out a pair of nee high black boots.

"Boots," she said simply. She tossed them to me, "Put them on."

"Why do you have a pair of boots in my size?" I asked after they were on. They really did go great with the outfit, to my surprise.

"I don't know," She shrugged. I went back to the mirror and Alice and Rose came to stand on either side of me.

"Thanks, you guys." I said and gave them a smile.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Rosalie said.

"Hey, one thing though, don't you think I will get cold?" I had on short sleeves with it being in the forties outside.

"Well, Edward will probably offer you his coat." Alice said.

"Alice, it is not like that," I told her for the hundredth time today.

"Maybe not to him, but…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on," She said tugging on my arm. "It's time to go."

"Fine, but you owe me an exclamation." I warned her.

"Later," she growled.

We walked down the stairs and Rosalie went to get Edward, while Alice and I went into the living room. Edward was still at his piano.

A second later, Rosalie walked in with the god-like Edward, smiling. Edward stopped half way through the room, his expression shocked as he looked me up and down. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie and Alice nudging each other with their elbows. They were so immature sometimes.

"Uhm…You ready, Bella?" Edward said after a moment of silence. He smiled crookedly at me.

I felt my face flush, as I nodded. I walked over to Edward and he held out his arm for me to take it. Okay, this was new. He never held out his arm for me to have before.

I took it shyly as I turned back to look at Alice and Rose, who had goofy grins on their faces.

Alice winked at me.

This sure was going to be one hell of a night. A really good night. Hopefully.

**So what did you guys think? I hop it was something that you liked!! And woould KEEP reading!! Trust me, it is going to get really good! Hehe!**

**R&R... again...I say PLEASE!! I will LOVE you all forever! **

**Love,**

**Arashi**


	2. The Movie

**Dont, totally hate me because it took me so long to update. I know, I am sorry, I have so much school work. We only have like 15 days left. So I will try and have the next chappie by Friday. I will make it extra long.**

_"Jeanie, can I have one wish?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Can I own Twilight?"_

_-BAM!- "You now own Twilight"_

_"YAY!"_

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. (not really)**

**Stephenie: No you dont!**

**D: Yup, I sure do!**

**S: It is mine!**

**D: Actually it has been mine for about 3 hours. Haha!**

**S: Its not like you wished for it...**

**D: Actually I did -shows document-**

**_To be continued..._**

**Ch. 2- The Movie**

**

* * *

********EPOV**

I was still playing my piano when Rosalie walked into the room. I didn't even notice her at first –I always got caught up in the sound of my own music when I played- but then she called my name. I looked up to see my sister looking down at me.

"You have a date," she held a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Rose, it's not a date," I pointed out. It was not a date; just two friends going to see a movie with each other. That's all. I didn't like Bella in that way. I loved her, she was my best friend, but it was more of a brotherly love

"Funny, that's what Bella said," she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well. Hurry up; she is waiting in the living room with Alice."

I nodded my head and stood up from my piano bench. I pulled the top that covered my keys over to keep them protected. Walking behind Rosalie, we went through the hall and reached the living room. Rose immediately went to Alice's side where they were standing, as my eyes traveled to Bella.

I felt my knees get weak as my eyes fell to her. I had never in my life actually thought of Bella being this gorgeous. I could notice a small flush on her cheeks, as I looked her over. She was dressed in a dark blue, thigh-high dress, with black jeans, that fit her perfectly and she had on a pair of knee-high boots that should be illegal for her. Wow, this was defiantly a different feeling that I was getting. She looked amazing and I felt the need to cover her up as I finally noticed how low-cut the dress was. It was an impossible v-neck that stopped dropping right as it hit her chest.

I never thought I would say this, but she was going to be the death of me tonight.

I noticed Alice and Rosalie acting immature, elbowing each other, as I began to talk. "Uhm…You ready, Bella?" I gave her a crooked smile.

Her face flushed an even deeper red, as she nodded to me.

I held my arm out for her to take as she neared me, just to make things more interesting. I wonder if she thought it was weird that I wanted her to take my arm, but before I could change my mind to let my arm drop, she already had hers around mine. It was so small and warm. I could feel the heat coming from her skin as we turned and walked out the door.

I was trying to make things seem like I was joking about this date thing. That I just wanted to see her response to me. At first when she said that she would go to the movies with me, I wanted to laugh. I was just looking to see how she responded to me. She really tore up poor Mike. I let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Her voice was soft.

"Nothing," I said as we reached my car. I opened the door for her. She let go of my arm, leaving a ghostly feel of her warmth, and stepped into the car. I shut her door gently and walked to the other side of my car. I got in myself and started my Volvo. I looked over to Bella once more, just taking in her beauty. _Stop it, Edward! Stop thinking like this! It is not like that. You like her as a sister._ I really needed to control my thoughts.

I pressed on the gas and the car started moving out of the driveway. The drive to the movie theater wasn't that long with my insane driving. A couple of times, I could see Bella flinch in her seat and her hands grip into little fists. I slowed down after that. We didn't really make small talk; we were both comfortable with the silence. I smiled at how alike we both were. _Edward, don't start thinking you like her like that. _When we finally reached the theater, I parked in the closest parking space to the building. It was cold outside today, and Bella didn't even have a jacket. Silly girl.

Since we were-or at least _I _was- having fun, treating it like a "date" I walked to her side of the car and opened the door –not like I wouldn't do it anyway. I went to hold my hand out for her, but she didn't take it.

"Crap, I forgot to tell Charlie that I was going to the movies," she playfully hit her head lightly.

"Don't worry, you can use my phone." I pulled it out of my coat pocket and handed it to her. A brief smile flashed across her face, and she gently took it out of my hand. Our skin brushed one another and I felt a shock shoot through me. It wasn't something drastic, but it was still strong enough to give me a little flinch. I looked away as if it never happened and tried to relax my body. When I turned back to Bella, she was talking in a low voice to Charlie.

"Yeah, dad, you have nothing to worry about. I will be home at about…" she trailed off to look up to me.

I knew what she was going to ask me about, so I went ahead and answered her before she said anything, "Ten thirty or so."

"At about ten forty-five... Okay, well don't stay up and wait, dad. You know how cranky you get when you fall asleep on the couch…. I promise I will be fine. Have some faith in Edward." She paused to smirk at me, "Mhh, bye love you too, dad." Bella flipped the phone shut and then sighed.

"Well, shall we?" I asked as I let my hand down to her once again. She took it gratefully and stepped out of the car slowly, making sure she didn't stumble.

"Here," Bella said as she handed my phone back to me. I stuffed it back in my pocket as she swapped my hand for my arm.

"Thank you," I laughed at the thought of how we looked. Like a couple.

"Hey, what movie are we going to see?" We were reaching the doors to the theater.

"Well, I checked up on two movies that were playing at the same time while you were getting ready. We have _One Phase _or _Finally Looking_."

"What are they about?" Bella questioned, as I opened the door for her and I.

"_One Phase _is about a pack of werewolves running around –supposedly a horror, but the critics gave it a D minus," I paused with Bella when we got inside, so I could turn to look at her. "And _Finally Looking _is about a girl who is, I guess, in 

love with her friend, and he finally starts noticing her after awhile –romance, critics gave it a B, so it couldn't be that bad. But it is up to you…" I left the option open for her.

Bella looked around her as if she was thinking, her eyes skimming the theater floors. I noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how they shimmered, how they- _Damn, Edward! Don't start this up again. You are only friends, best friends, well best friends that could be more…_ I sighed, frustrated with myself. Bella looked back up at me, probably thinking I was annoyed at how long it was taking her to choose. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't frustrated with her, but she began to speak.

"I am not really into horror flicks, and werewolves aren't really my thing, so could we possibly see _Finally Looking_? If it isn't weird for you or anything…" she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

I shook my head, "No, no, I didn't expect you to choose the horror anyway. You know just trying to keep the different options opened for you." We started to walk again. I paid for the movies and, of course, Bella tried to argue with me, but I just ignored her and told her "oh well". She didn't seem too happy, but I told her she could by the candy if she wanted. She cheered up.

"Skittles still, right?" Bella asked, looking at me from the counter.

"Yes, never going to change either." I laughed; she knew exactly what kind of candy I wanted. She got a bag of Skittles for me and a bag of Twix for herself. We walked to the movie room after that and found a seat in the eleventh row up.

"I hope this movie is good," I grumbled.

Bella laughed a sweet musical sound. I had never been the one to think about her laugh in that way.

"I think if the critics said it was, then it will be good," she tried to persuade me.

I sighed, "The critics might think that, but doesn't mean I will."

"I think you will," she retorted.

"Mhm…okay, want to make a bet?"

"About what?" Bella turned her body so that she was facing me in her chair. I followed her movements so that we were both facing each other.

"If I like the movie, then you get something, but if I don't, then I get something." It was a rather simple bet, but I wanted to make it something good that I would give her if she won, or her give me, whichever would work out.

"Okay, so I bet that you will like the movie, but if you don't, then I will sing you a song," she giggled at what she was betting.

"Fair enough, but if I say I won't like the movie and I do, then…I will –just as friends-," I chuckled myself at how I was taking this "just as friends" thing literally. "Give you a good night kiss. On the cheek," I simply said, flashing a crooked smile. Her face paled slightly and then blew up in crimson red. Bella quickly turned away from me as the movie lights dimmed.

The movie started after the previews and I was grateful that we were in a dark theater. I was able to glance over at Bella from the corner of my eye and see her expression. She would be smiling one moment, and then she would be crying. Jeez, even when she was crying, the crystal clear droplets falling down her cheeks, she looked like an angel. I growled silently at myself for thinking of her that way…again.

I leaned over so that my lips were almost touching her ear –not purposefully, though. Just so she could hear me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked in a concerned voice.

She snapped her head to face me. I didn't even see it coming, but the next thing I knew our lips were touching. Again, a shock sparked at my lips that made me wince. Bella noticed my wincing and immediately pulled away, her eyes wide with shock.

"I-I…uhh…uhm…" She trailed off and looked away. Even in the dark I could notice her face becoming red.

"Sorry," I whispered. That was really, the weirdest sensation I had ever had. I didn't exactly know what it meant, but I brought my hand up to my lips and rubbed them lightly.

The rest of the movie I didn't even take my eyes off of Bella. I couldn't stop looking at her, and the way she would suddenly smile at a part in the movie that couldn't seem to catch my interest. There was nothing –in my mind- that was more beautiful, then Bella. I knew I needed to stop thinking like this. I was going to regret it big time. She and I weren't like that; we never were and never would be. It was just a simple fact.

The movie finally ended, and I let out a sigh. Bella stood up and stretched her small arms. I stood up myself, a little dazed after watching Bella the whole time. She seemed to have been so into the movie that she never noticed my eyes watching her every move. Which was a good thing.

"Did you like it?" I asked her as we made our way out of the theater and to the entrance. I didn't look at her.

"Yes, it was really good," her mood seemed to have brightened when I mentioned the movie. "What about you?"

"Not really. I didn't really like it." We made our way through the crowd out to the doors and Bella immediately shuddered from the cold.

I took off my jacket and handed it to her, "Here."

She started to protest, "But…"

I cut her off, "Its fine, really, Bella. Plus it is freezing out side. I don't want you to get a cold." She took the jacket after a moment and slipped it on. The jacket swallowed her whole. I let out a chuckle.

"Shut up," she glared.

We were silent the rest of the walk to my car. I opened the door for her, and then made my way to my side of the car and climbed in, turning the heat and seat warmers on.

"So, how come you didn't like the movie?" she asked as I made my way down the street.

"I don't know. It just didn't catch my interest…" I let the sentence hang.

"But, Joe and Jane were so adorable. Everything about them was acted out in a way that would make you want to be them."

"I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about."

"But…"

"Bella, remember the bet, I didn't like it so that means you have to sing a song to me." I smiled at the thought of how good the idea of me making a bet with her was.

"Uhm…but…I can't…"

"Cold feet? Come one, Bella, just one song. I promise I won't laugh if you are bad," I tried to soothe her, but my voice sounded amused.

She groaned, "Fine, but only one," she rummaged through the stations until she stopped at a one. "They usually play the best songs," she said and then the car was silent, except for the commercials. Once we sat through at least two, agonizing, commercials, the DJ came on to play the next song. He listed it and Bella smiled.

"I was just thinking about this song."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes," she laughed, and then the song started. Bella started to sing along, and if I wasn't such a well driver I might have swerved off the rode.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Bella's sang in a soft voice.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

By this time I was lost in her beautiful voice. I couldn't help, but close my eyes, as I parked my car in front of my house.

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Bella stopped as soon as the song was over.

"That was 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne…" The DJ spoke over the radio. I turned down the volume after opening my eyes.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. That was possibly the most seductive noise I had ever heard. It drew me in and- _Ugh! Edward, stop, you know you want to. You know you need to._

"Uhm…t-thanks," she stuttered, looking away out the window.

"You are very much welcome." I spoke softly and I could just slightly see her face redden. Too quickly in an almost inhuman movement, Bella's lips were crushing mine. I was a little stunned at first, but then I started to kiss back, eagerly.

Oh, boy was I in trouble.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I hope you liked it...Haha! I am so mean, I left a slight cliffy there. **

**Anyway, Review, please!**

**Love,**

**Arashi**


	3. Author Note

**Okay. I am so sorry. I never meant to abandon you people, but a lot has been going on in my life. It is summer and I have been grounded. I would love to continue this story, but right now, I think I need to stick with one story. I promise once I finish Love Can't Break (if I don't have a sequel for that one, too) that I will put Finally looking back up. But, right now, I am just going to take it down. Please don't hate me! I love all of you guys so much and I couldn't ask for a better crowd!!**

Please for give me.

Keep reading and enjoying!

**Love,**

_Arashi_


End file.
